Guardians United
by justadream97
Summary: This is a Rise of the Guardians fanfic. There is a new enemy rising but also a new ally. I do not own any of the characters or the movie Rise of the Guardians. Please read and review!


Chapter 1

Winter was just ending but Jack Frost wanted to take some kids on their last thrill ride. Down the side of a snowy mountain Jack with his staff in hand, led the way for a dozen children on their sleds, laughing. He had a huge smile on his face as children believed in him, they saw him, and he absolutely loved it, it was like he was constantly on cloud 9. His ice white hair blew in the wind as he led the children up a small ramp and let them all fly off and land into a giant pile of snow in the middle of the neighbourhood park, laughing. When the children got up form their tumble, good ole Jack Frost was gone, his job had been done.

He sat far off in a tree watching the children get up and brush the white powder off of their snow pants and jackets; he sighed happily and slouched with fatigue. He chuckled a bit as he saw the trouble maker of the group make a snowball with a devilish smirk on his face and turn quickly and fired it at one of the smaller girls of the group. The little girl looked at the boy and started to laugh and make a snowball of her own. The other children started to make theirs and in seconds there was snow flying everywhere.

Jack smiled and gently let himself to the ground, he walked into the trees to find the pond that he died in oh-so-long ago. He walked to the middle of the pond, freezing over what was already frozen with the touch of his foot. Jack slowly sat down where his little sister stood all that time ago and smiled as he remembered her. How much they looked alike or even how she looked later on in life. Jack looked around and it is as if that night just came to life, he could see it all perfectly. Instead of moping around Jack liked to remember how good it was because that what how he became Jack Frost. He liked how he used to just be a saying that mothers would tell their children or a story they would tell but now he was believed in and he loved it. Jack stood and took to the air to go off to his next job at bringing children happiness; he was still working of the safe part of having fun.

As Jack got higher and above the trees he noticed a very familiar sign, the aurora borealis, north was calling him. He took flight in the direction of the North Pole.

When Jack walked in he was welcomed by the Tooth Fairy: Toothiana, the Easter Bunny: Bunnymund, the Sandman: Sandy and the big man himself Santa Claus or as Jack knows him, North. "Well seems I'm a little late to the party." Jack chuckled a bit, "Hey Bunny how are the eggs treating ya?" Bunny just scowled and said in his thick Australian accent, "Fine thanks." "Ladies," Jack winked at Tooth's Baby Teeth and one of them dramatically fainted into Tooth's hand and Tooth smiled a bit. "Always nice to see you and your smile Jack!" Tooth greeted him. "Sandy, looking sleepy as always," Jack told the Sandman. A sandy thumbs up popped up on top of the Guardians head. "North, feeling anything in your belly lately?" Jack poked his belly with his staff. North's laugh boomed throughout the room, "Always Jack, so how's our newly found Guardian, how long has it been? Two years now?" "Actually five years and its good but you didn't call us all here to ask me that, so what's up." Jack took his place among the ranks of the Guardians at the meeting.

North sighed, "It is not that that urgent or serious at this time but I just wanted you all to know I have heard news of a Closet Monster. Children have been scared out of their sleep and unable to fall back asleep without the help of Sandy. Sometimes it's been during the day" Tooth gasped, "Oh dear..." "It's nothing to worry about for now; I just want all of you to keep your toes." North warned them. "Is that all? 'Cause I got to get back to the Warren." Bunny spoke out. "Oh yes me too! Have to collect those teeth!" Tooth smiled with a little giggle. Little Z's popped up on Sandy's head and North nodded, "Yes this meeting is over thank you all for coming." With that, Bunny tapped his overly developed paw and disappeared into a hole and a small lower popped up, Tooth and her little Baby Teeth flew out with her and Sandy subtlety floated out and that left Jack with North.

Jack watched them leave he turned back to North, "Something you wanted Jack?" North asked in the Russian accent that no kid knew he had. "Just a few things I wanted to know." Jack said as he walked towards North. "Let us go to my office then." North said as he turned to walk to his office with Jack following. The doors to North's office opened with the help of little elves who bodies were covered by their whole hats. Jack walked in behind North and looked around; this guy has something new in his office every time he walked in. The big man stopped and turned, "What is it Jack." "Alright I guess I will get right to it." Jack huffed, he didn't like the other knowing he was interested in this type of stuff or even cared to know. "Since there is us and we are all children stories are there others that aren't guardians? I mean I've never heard of any from you guys but I want to know and may as well ask while I'm here." North looked at Jack for a bit and finally spoke, "All of you have come in and asked that same question, the answer is yes, there is the uh Leprechaun, the Groundhog; they are both annoying thank the moon that they are not Guardians." He chuckled, holding his belly. "There is a Headless Horseman, only works on Halloween though..." He trailed off. "I am forgetting one." North put his hand on his chin and stroked his beard. "Oh! That is it! One very important one, how did I ever forget? Mother Nature, she should be made Guardian but that is just me. Only Man in Moon decides."

"Mother Nature, huh?" Jack spoke aloud. "Yes, we have tried to find her multiple times but she is untraceable. Yeti can't even find her; I wanted to tell her of this to watch out." Jack nodded, "I can try and find her, and I might have better luck out of the field." "Why do you help Jack? This is not like you." North asked before the white haired boy left. Jack just shrugged, "Kids are learning to have their own fun and I need something to do, this will help you right?" North just nodded, "Yes but-""Don't worry about it North!" Jack yelled as he left the office and flew out of the North's home.

Jack flew high with his arms at his side and wind blowing through his white hair. _'Where do I even start looking for her?'_ Jack wondered and then he thought about what she could look like. Maybe she is a really tall and skinny woman with a bob haircut. No, probably a short old woman who is lazy and just lounges around in some untraceable cave so none of the Guardians can find her. Did she have blonde hair or red? Jack didn't even stay long enough to ask North. Hell, the woman could have green hair for all he knows, he has white hair and Tooth has wings and Bunny was a man-bunny, anything was possible when you are reborn as a childhood mythological creature.

Jack decided he is going to start east of where he was earlier that day, so he headed that way quietly and slowly landed in a forest, unseen by any who could see. He looked for signs or any clues that could tell him she was nearby or she had just recently been there. Jack walked around and through the trees quietly sometimes using his staff to push stray branches or bushes out of his way. After a few hours Jack sighed and decided to head back to the pond. When he got back he sat in a tree that was around the edge of the pond, leaned back against the trunk and started to think of way that he could locate her. What are signs that he could look for anyway? Changes in temperature or maybe even things growing out of place like strawberries in the snow. She could make that happen right? She is Mother Nature. What else the woman could do, he wondered. She is in charge of the seasons changing and winter was just ending here so she should be around and Jack decided that he would look for her the next day and not give up till he found the one they call, Mother Nature.


End file.
